Soul Searching
by Arashi Buraun
Summary: A series of drabbles about various dbz characters. Contains mature themes including, drug usage,lemons and abusive situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Picking up on certain details within the story will make it easier to understand whose perspective or feelings the chapter is written from. The drabbles are not chronological to the dbz timeline and will be written in a past, present, or future context. Reviews, critiques, or comments are always appreciated.**_

"He couldn't destroy me…"

Those were the words that had echoes in her head for the last forty years. Her hands were blood stained, innocents had been slaughter for the sake of her and seventeen's entertainment, and yet when he had been given the chance to destroy her, he simply couldn't do it.

As the years went by, it was the one thing that had plagued her most about their relationship. How could he be so willing to forget that she was designed to murder his best friend? Eradicating humans and destroying the earth would've simply been an added bonus, and she had loved every second she spent doing just that, until that moment.

That moment, when her eyes locked with his as his hands shook holding the device that would've led to her demise. The shock that took over her when ultimately he threw it down and crushed it beneath his feet. It had overwhelmed her and confused her all at the same time, but she was forever grateful to him for it.

He had caused her to feel not just wanted, but needed, in that moment.

He had completely thrown away his humanity, because he had fallen in love with her and he never second guessed that decision.

Now, as her fingers traced the engraved spelling of his name against the marble tombstone, she wondered how she would live without him.

With each day that went by that she couldn't feel his love, she felt her heart growing as cold as the winter's air that blew against her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it."

For what seemed like the eighth time this morning, the newest president of Capsule Corporation could not concentrate. His hands ran through his lavender strands of hair as he tried to massage the disquieting thoughts from his head. In exasperation, he shut down his computer and resolved that maybe some training in his father's old gravity chamber would do his mind some good. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, a knock came from behind the door. He already knew who it was before he allowed the person to enter the room.

The older man slowly turned the knob and entered into the grand office always taken aback by how extravagant it was. Plush carpeting, no doubt imported from some Middle Eastern land that he couldn't pronounce, lined the floors. Colossal windows surrounded the office's exterior giving the occupant a 360 degree view of west city. The furniture was all handcrafted from the best designers in the world, and in the middle of it all was a well-dressed middle aged man whom he had known from birth.

His dark eyes collided with blue ones, and not for the first time, he was captivated by the emotions that flashed within them.

"Trunks, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

He waited, knowing the blows would come.

His arms and legs were stretched between two columns. Only a small cloth covered his manhood, everything else was on public display for the crowd around him to view and critique.

He was sure this day would be his last day in this damned universe. If the lashes didn't kill him, he had a plan that he knew would no doubt put him deep in the ground.

He was determined to die.

As he watched the emerald skinned warrior step before him, his long dark flowing hair blowing in the wind behind him, he knew the time had finally arrived.

He listened as the crowds roared their excitement.

Only two warriors, who watched from a distance, hung their heads low. Both wanting nothing more than to swoop down into the arena and save their prince from the humiliation that would no doubt ensue. They had no idea that he desired his end, and if this was the way he had to go then so be it.

At the top of the arena ,sat the Icejin galactic emperor and his two sons. One who was standing, peering down with his fists clenched in anticipation while the other sat completely disinterested in the fiasco before him, having seen millions of executions in his lifetime. The fact that it was the monkey prince did little to excite him, and so he merely gazed down at the arena, choosing to admire some lovely creatures in the crowd.

"Prince Vegeta," Zarbon mockingly said as he loudly cracked the whip in the air, "you have been sentenced to execution by the orders of Emperor Cold and Lord Frieza for crimes committed against the Icejin empire. Do you dare to have any last words?" He stared hard at the young warrior in front of him as the crowd again roared and began throwing trash and heavy insults at the prince.

Vegeta licked the insides of his dry mouth and opened his mouth to speak his final words. Locking eyes with the demented lord who had brought pain and misery to his entire life, he willed himself to scream out in a loud voice…  
"LONG LIVE THE SAIYANS!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I will do what is best for my kingdom, and that is the end of it!" The king shouted angrily, his voice echoing off the large golden lined walls of his chamber, his tail flicking back and forth in his obvious irritation with the creature in front of him.

The queen, unfazed by the tone of his voice, or the fact that he possessed the power to annihilate her in an instant, continued her verbal onslaught, "My king, you forget, it is not your kingdom alone but it is the kingdom of the Saiyans. I believe what is best for our people, is to not give away their crown prince to a piece of garbage who will not only break him but turn him into another one of his puppets to do his bidding."

The king's hand was wrapped around her throat within a matter of seconds. His anger radiated off of him in waves and he, not for the first time, regretted his decision to marry an elite princess. Why couldn't he just have wed a regular saiyan female who would do what she was told and not question his every decision? Then perhaps his son would not have been born with such a high power level and intellect that made him so appealing to the Ice-jinn emperor.

His wife pulled her sword from its sheath and held it at his throat. She breathlessly gasped out "You know that I am right Vegeta."

"Drop your sword woman, or I shall send you to meet your ancestors."

"You may as well, because I am not giving up my son to no one." She stated defiantly.

The king released her, hurled her up against the wall, and shouted "YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! I CARE NOT FOR YOUR OPINIONS! THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE!"

"He is my son." She stated firmly, "You already took one away from me, I will not loose another."

The king looked away from her so that she could not see his expression. Indeed, he had sent their son Tarble to a distant planet due to his pathetic power level at birth. However, what she did not know, was the planet was well beyond the reach of the ice-jinn empire. There was no way that the Cold's could find out about him. It was a secret that only his most trusted companions knew about, and the prince.

The prince.

When his son had been born, he had been away at war. Word was given to him through his elite soldiers that the boy had been born with one of the highest power levels ever seen at birth for a royal blood. Immediately, talk had been made that he would be the one to reach the legendary power of the super saiyans of old and that he would bring an end to the ice-jinn empire.

The king had been filled with so much pride that he had a temple built in honor of the birth of his mighty son.

He had no intention of leaving the prince in the hands of Lord Frieza. He had a plan, but he could not disclose it to anyone just yet, and so, he played the part of being the cold hearted ruler that for the sake of his kingdom, would trade off his son so that he could continue ruling.

Even if it meant lying to his queen.

Slowly, he turned back around to look at her. His face was expressionless, and his words were as cold as Frieza's disgusting home planet.

"You have already lost him."


End file.
